


Kaleidoscope Eyes

by astroquality



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Episode: s18e11 Great Expectations, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Anguish, Physical Abuse, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroquality/pseuds/astroquality
Summary: The first time Rafael and Sonny sleep together, Rafael notices something.





	Kaleidoscope Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while watching svu. Duh

Rafael pushes Sonny onto the bed, straddling him and running his hands up and down his Henley. 

"Oh, God, Rafi, please, I'm beggin' ya." He grinds upwards, moaning loudly, begging for friction. 

"Calm down cariño, I'm getting there." Rafael kisses his neck and pulls Sonny's shirt off his torso. 

He kisses Sonny's sternum before looking up, face draining of color. His body freezes sans his hand, tracing over the pale, healed scars that run along his arms, chest, and neck. 

"Rafael, what's wrong?"

"Dominick, what happened? What are these?" Rafael feels his hands shake. 

Sonny sits up, lip quivering. "It happened a long time ago. I was shoved into a plate glass window."

Rafael looks up at him, locking eyes with his boyfriend. "Mi Amor, why didn't you tell me?" 

"It was just so long ago, and I hate talking about it. It's too." he pauses, tears welling in his eyes, "too, painful."

Rafael hugs him close. 

"I want to talk about it with you, you can't bottle this up Amor." 

"Then get off me so we can do this more comfortably." Sonny ruffles Rafael's hair and kisses his head. 

Sonny goes to his bedside drawer and pulls out some makeup wipes, wiping at his face, revealing a few more scars. He sits back on the bed, gripping the used wipe. 

Rafael snuggles into Sonny's side, wrapping the tallers' arms around him. 

"It was a long time ago, I was in 10th grade, and I got outed as gay. I got so bullied," Sonny wipes away his tears, "and this kid, Bobby Bianchi, he hated me a long time before that, but me being a flaming homosexual, just pushed him over the edge." 

Rafael strokes his hand through Sonny's hair. 

"Bobby, he found me on my way home, and he." Sonny feels his wall crumble, he's full on sobbing, curling in on himself. 

Rafael hugs him close, stroking his back kindly. "Take your time mi sol." he whispers, kissing his shoulder. 

Sonny squeezes his arms and takes a deep breath, his breathing pattern shaky. "He broke my arm, called me slurs and pushed me through a plate glass window. My sister Bells, she found me on her way home. She uh-she found me unconscious. I had to have surgery for my arm," he turns, pointing out a scar on his upper arm. "and I never told anyone it was Bobby, I said I fell. No one believed me. I knew that. I didn't care, I thought Bobby would actually kill me if he got his hands on me again." 

Rafael frantically wipes away Sonny's tears, his own too. 

"I cover them up because I thought people would think I was weak." 

The ADA kisses Sonny. "No one thinks you're weak." He pauses and motions towards Sonny. "This doesn't make you weak. This makes you strong." 

Rafael lightly picks up Sonny's arm, kissing the scars lightly, making his way up to the long scar on his upper arm. Rafael pushes him back lightly, letting him lay down and relax as he kisses every scar. Sonny is still crying, it quiet but gut wrenching for Rafael nonetheless. 

Rafael finally makes his way to Sonny's face, kissing his temple and pecking the tears coming from his eyes. 

"I love you Dominick. You're so strong and beautiful and amazing. Never doubt that." 

Sonny looks him in the eyes and smiles a sad smile. "And I love you Rafael."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi  
Wattpad: peach_tracie


End file.
